Mortal Rubato
by Strike-chan
Summary: What happens when a life has been robbed? Lenalee has been murdered and now the Order is officially on lock down, no one can go in or come out. Then there's Kanda who has amnesia, Allen who is lashing out on everybody, and Lavi who is acting strange...
1. From Bad To Worse

**Mortal Rubato**

What happens when a life has been robbed? Lenalee has been murdered and now the Order is officially on lock down, no one can go in or come out. Then there's Kanda who has amnesia, Allen who is lashing out on everybody, and Lavi who is acting strange... What the hell happened!

Prologue: From Bad To Worse

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. Gray Man

* * *

It had been like this all day.

The dark stormy clouds had taken over the skies along with the constant start and stop of rain to assault the walls of the Order. It was hard to tell that the day had gone by considering how dark outside looked. It surprised many when they found out that it was evening already and the rain didn't look like it was going to let up anytime soon.

-**On October 31, 1891 6:16 pm, Lenalee Lee silently eats her food in the cafeteria. No one is there to join her. **

No one could question any of the Exorcists recent behaviors. They just barely came back alive from their first grand battle with the Noah held at Edo. That brush with death probably left them at unease and on edge and nobody could blame them.

**-On October 31, 1891 7:30 pm, Lenalee asks Lavi Bookman Jr. a serious question. They talk in hushed voices in the library for about an hour.**

The Exorcists knew that they would have to get over this feeling of dread. All they could do was brave the storm that none of them knew was coming.

**-On October 31, 1891 9:23 pm, Lenalee bids Allen Walker goodnight, with a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Howard Link watches solemnly from ten feet away.**

Even people like Allen, who had recently found out about the 14th inside him and the possible threat he might become knew he had to endure it all. But on days like these, nobody could help it but feel helpless. How could they face the demons that wanted to devour them?

**-On October 31, 1891 10:00 pm, Lenalee stares intently into Yu Kanda's eyes. She briskly turns and runs off. Kanda tries to go after her.**

They knew this feeling would not go away soon. The storm was not letting up.

**-On October 31, 1891 11:11 pm, violent lightning strikes the HQ and thunder breaks through the walls. All power fails for ten minutes.**

After all, it had been like this all day.

:::::

**On November 1, 1891 12:01 am, as Miranda Lotto finds her way back to her designated room, her scream resounds throughout the halls of the Order. Exorcist Lenalee Lee and Finder Daniel Adams have been found dead.**

**On November 1, 1891 12:55 am, a shattering sob breaks the hearts of the people standing silently in the room. For Komui Lee has just been told that his precious little sister is dead.**

**On November 1, 1891 4:45am, Head Inspector Malcom C. Leverrier officially puts the European Branch of the Black Order on Red LockDown. No one is permitted to either leave or enter the premises unless clearance to do so is obtained. **

:::::

Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman Jr., and Miranda Lotto all sat together on the couch in front of Komui's desk. They were called in by Leverrier where they were told about the "current situation".

"DEAD! What do you mean dead!" Allen didn't even try to hold his composure. He stood up and slammed his hands down on Komui's desk, "No! She's not! This is a trick you're playing right!"

Komui glared and the entire room turned black, "Do you really believe that I would play a nasty trick like this, concerning my little sister, Allen?"

Allen's eyes widened a bit, "I-I... I..." but then he sent a glare of his own and threw red into the room, "I don't know, you tell me."

Komui bared his teeth and was about to retort when Bookman interrupted, "Allen would you please _calmly_ sit down." Bookman settled his gaze on Lavi, who in turn ignored him keeping an impassive gaze straight ahead.

Allen took a deep breath and did what he was asked. When he sat down Lavi decided to speak, "This really is true then, isn't it?" It was obviously a rhetorical question but Miranda turned to him and nodded shakily, "Y-y-yes, I-I saw h-her." Her whole body kept shaking and she couldn't hold in her sobs anymore. Bookman walked over to her with a glass of water already in hand. He went up and placed his right hand on her shoulder and attempted to console her, trying to sound as soothing as he could manage, "Miranda, you too need to calm down, just for right now. Here" He then gave her the glass.

She took it with less shaky hands, mumbling a soft, "thank you," and took a couple of sips.

Leverrier thought it was time for him to intervene this discussion. His stepped forward with stern steps and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Seeing as you three are the only Exorcists that are currently around and stationed here, adding to the fact that not only are you three close to Lenalee and were probably the last people to have seen her before her death, we require for each of you to answer some questions."

"What are you trying to say?" Allen snapped.

Leverrier glanced back to where Link stood silently, he turned back to Allen and responded, "This, is a murder investigation Allen Walker. We need to gather more information and find evidence as to find who it was who committed the murders."

Lavi raised his brow at this and drawled, "Are we suspects?"

Everyone was a bit surprised at his comment, not because of what he said but how he said it. His tone almost sounded lazy, too nonchalant, as if he didn't just hear about the death of a good friend.

Leverrier took note of that but answered, "Yes and no. Given the current circumstances, everyone that has been here for the past few days could be considered a suspect and we will be questioning everyone while we gather more information. But as I said earlier, due to your relationship with her we would like to start with you all first."

Lavi's stoic expression did not change as he said, "I see." Allen sent him a scrutinizing glare and did not look any less livid as he turned to look at both Leverrier and Komui, asking, "What about Kanda? He and Lenalee are pretty close and he didn't leave the Order recently either. Where is he?"

Komui could hardly keep eye contact with the three Exorcists as he spoke in a low dull voice, "We don't know."

Allen looked upset, Lavi looked inscrutable, and Miranda looked distressed.

This was bad.

::::

**Announcement:** For those who have been within the Order's walls the past three days, will be summoned to come to the investigation room for questioning. Refusal to do so, shall NOT be tolerated.

::::

_Testimony from Exorcist Miranda Lotto:_

"I was trying to find the way back to my room but I got lost... again. I then ended up in one of the common rooms on the fifth floor and that's where I saw the dead finder. I screamed because I was scared and then I ran, not knowing where I was going. I ended up outside in the rain on a balcony and that's w-when I... W-when I-I s-stumbled and I-I-I s-saw... S-s-saw L-lenalee..."

::::

Things were going from bad to worse.

Bad because Kanda Yu was still missing.

Worse because it was confirmed that Lenalee was murdered.

* * *

Ahh, my mind has been all over the place this week but yay new story! Thank you for reading I hope that you found it interesting. I personally think I could have done better but mehh, this is just a prologue. Next chapter I'll be sure to step up my game.

I don't hate Lenalee! Believe me I don't ^^!

This story is set after the Edo arc and before the Invasion HQ arc.

Review = love, so spread the love around! (To me XD)

Take care!


	2. Act 1: Scene 1

**Mortal Rubato  
**

**Act 1 Scene 1  
**

* * *

**On**** November 4, 1891 5:40 pm, Kanda was found unconscious by Chaoji Han and General Tiedoll, who were returning from a mission. His body was approximately 20ft away from the balcony where Lenalee was murdered. It is assumed that he had been out there unconscious since the night of Lenalee's death.**

* * *

It was raining.

I could tell even though I couldn't see it. I could hear the constant soft taps against the window of what sounded like rain. What's starnge though, is that I must have be on some level of consciousness to notice such a detail and yet I couldn't open my eyes.

In fact I couldn't move my body at all. I felt a slight panic rise in my chest but calmed myself down. Instead I opted in focusing my senses on what was around me.

Sheets, cool but soft under my hand, palms obviously faced down, fingers lightly pressing on the fabric. Knuckles face up grazing on other sheets; a blanket. One that covered my whole body, resting against my collar bone.

Everything smelled crisp and clean with a hint of antiseptics. I briefly wondered how I recognized a smell like that but chose not to dwell on it because it left a nauseating feeling in my throat and stomach. I also realized that there was something covering my face, wrapped around my nose, over my mouth and settling on my chin, like a mask.

Where was I?

Flexing the muscles on my arms I felt a pinch in the pit of my elbow, something was poking at my skin. I flexed again and tape tugged my taut skin.

What was going on?

Off to my left I heard another sound besides the rain. It was rhymithic, repetitive.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

And it went on like that, monotous. Continous.

How did I get here? Was I sick? Hurt?

_Agh, what happened to me!_

I felt that panic in my chest coming back and I shoved it down immediately. I needed to keep calm. Focus.

I tried to get up but couldn't. A lingering numbness prevented me to do so. That didn't stop me from trying. I knew I was gaining consciousness so it would only be a matter of time before my body could function properly and I figured out what the hell was going on.

I began attempting on regaining control of the feeling in my body. I curled my fingers, rolled my ankles, and streched out my toes. I was able to purse my lips and flare my nose as well as furrowing my brows. Opening my eyes was still a challenge but I kept straining.

This sensation... where I was able to keep touch with reality, be in tune with it and yet at the same time be so detached. Unable to have a firm grip on what was really there. I would say it left me breathless except for the mask that provided me with what seemed liked was oxygen. But that feeling, on some level, still existed.

I felt my hair slide down over my neck and chest, leaving tickling pricks on my exposed skin. Did I always have long hair? For some reason this minor detail felt odd to me. Why couldn't I remember if I did? Even if it was such a petty detail, I shouldn't be having this feeling of doubt. Right?

This was begginning to frustrate me and it was getting harder to swallow up my consistent growing panic.

Forget it, I must ignore it for now. Not until I find out what was going on.

That's when my eyes began to open. I only managed to see through slits and view the blurred world in front of me. My eye lids felt so heavy and they threatened to close once more. I forced them to stay open and the blurred shapes of whites and greys slowly shifted into a more clearer image.

The first thing I could distinguish was the white ceiling. I blinked a couple of times to sort out all the fuzziness that held onto the edges of my vision and with much effort I was able to turn my head to the left and see the machine that matched my heartbeat.

So I was in a hospital. But how did I get here? Why couldn't I remember anything?

My arms and hands began to shake, it was not from fear. No, this was just the beginning of my undulating frustration that was coercing to be released.

The numbness in my limbs slowy began to dissipate leaving behind a prickly feeling to poke and prod on my skin. Within a few short minutes I was able to sit up, I was able to move. _Finally..._

This room definitely appeared to be apart of an infirmary. Mostly white walls and not many decorations although the navy blue and grey curtains did match the dreary weather outside. It seemed like the rain poured harder than when I first noticed it a while ago. All the machines and equipment around me only added to the dismal, depressing atmosphere of this room.

Enough of this, I thought and quickly sat up causing my vision to blur again for a second. A sharp pain assaulted my head and no matter how hard I clutched it or tried to calm myself down the pain continued to rage. It hurt to take deep breaths, it felt as if the air was clogged up in my throat, making it harder for me to brethe.

I tore off the mask, taking big deep breaths with much pain and struggle. I yanked the IV in my arm out and took off any other thing that was attached to me. I swung my legs over the hospital bed and stood albeit weakly. I wanted to get out of here. **Now.**

I wobbled slowly towards the door, I just couldn't stand to be in here anymore. I know it was only a room but it made me uneasy…

"Mister Kanda?" Dammit. I was only a few steps away when the door opened and a nurse peered in.

"Mister Kanda? You shouldn't be forcing yourself up. How are you feeling?" The woman said in a soft gentle voice. She looked kind. Warm brown eyes to match her brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face. But none of that matter to me, except for what she said.

Mister Kanda. _Kanda_. She called me that twice. A name. _My name?_ But...

I couldn't remember _Kanda._

_What the hell was going on!_

"No. No. Who are you?" I was giving all my willpower not to lose my comppsure.

"I'm one of the nurses placed in your charge. Nurse Regiere. Come on let's get you back to bed." She responded, still using that tender voice of hers.

"No." That's not what I wanted.

"Mister Kanda, it's not good for you to be u-"

"NO!" I didn't mean to shout or interrupt the young nurse but I didn't care. I was not going to go back. I want to get out of here. I was prepared to force my way through when another woman, many years older than the one I was just yelling at, appeared at the doorway. Blocking my only exit.

"Kanda."

"Stop calling me that!" Everytime I heard that name, it made my head hurt more than before. It was like taking torturous stabs to my mind.

The elderly woman casted a stern gaze at me, she was scrutinizing. She pushed passed the young nurse and stepped closer, making me take a step back.

"Kan-"

"Shut up! Who the hell are you!" I probably looked crazy shaking my head wildly. But I felt like I must've been losing mind. Thoughts ran rapidly through my head and I couldn't focus on any of them. My fragile composure was broken.

The woman's eyes widened when she heard that question, like she wasn't expecting me to say that. But she soon wiped her face clean of her temporary shock and answred solemnly, "I'm the Head Nurse of the Black Order, Matron." Black Order? What the hell...

Everything around me slowly began to lose balance, as if the world was losing it's sense of presence. Or rather, it was me who was losing my sense of presence.

The old nurse looked worried, no, more like apprehensive as she asked me, "Do you know what the Black Order is? Do you remember? How you got here?"

I shook my head again and glared at the ground. I couldn't move, I could see my hands slightly tremble but I couldn't make them stop. And my feet felt as if they melted into the ground. My legs began to shake, threatening to crumble on top of themselves.

The woman took one more step closer as I was able to see her feet in my line of vision. But I glared up at her when she asked again, "Do you remember anything at all?"

I was struggling to repress the anxiety stuck somewhere between my heart and throat. I gasped for air, it was becoming harder to breathe again.

Nothing. I remembered nothing. What happened to me. How I got here.

My own goddamned name!

I felt too dizzy, the lights were too bright. My sight couldn't focus on anything as the room twisted and distorted itself. It felt too surreal.

"Kanda.." a distant voice called out. I ignored it, the sudden heaviness of my limbs dragged me down to darkness.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was thinking how _Kanda_ sounded so strange and yet... somewhat familiar.

* * *

Thank you everyone who reviewed, faved and followed! I'm sorry for taking so much time to come out with the next chapter ^^!

Okay so this is the first act, alas no fancy chapter title names. Each act will be told in first person but in a different point of view between Kanda, Allen and Lavi. There will be a final act that will be reverted back to third person. Just giving a heads up there.

I'm sorry that nothing much happened in this scene but it will pick up as we go along. Also sorry if Kanda comes across as ooc, I'll let you know now that some of it is intentional but he will have his normal "Kanda" moments. Then again most of the characters won't be acting normal or in character because Lenalee just died, that's some emotional trauma to their psyche.

As always, reviews fuel an author, so fill 'em up! ;)

Take care!


End file.
